


I'm Sorry

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Has Keith gone to the dark side?, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Prompt 5: Luxite Blade, Will the Paladins save him?, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: "What did you do to me?"“You will be the one. The Champion should’ve been our greatest weapon. However, I have learned my mistake.”This is Keith's POV of what happened in the memory scene from my other story, Blood On Our Blades. What will happen when Kolivan finds the truth? Will the paladins be able to save Keith? Or will he do his own saving once again? Maybe Keith has decided to join the empire because of how he is treated by the other paladins?





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: Luxite Blade.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon  
> Comments are appreciated!

Keith sighs in relief when he hears Zhex confirming that the person left the room. He waited for a tick before dropping down in the room. He tenses a moment before heading to the computer monitor.

 

Opening the system, he puts the data chip in the slot and watches as it starts to bypass the system and download the information. “Zhex, I’m in the system.”

 

Frowning, Keith pays close attention to the screen. A lot of these were blueprints to some kind of experimentation as if the empire was building an army.

 

Not long after thinking that, Keith’s eyes widen at the images popping up on the screen.

 

“No- No this can’t be true- Gahhh!”

 

He chokes, as he feels electricity shoot through the right side of his body, from his right shoulder. He felt unbearable pain and the source had only touched him for a moment.

 

Swiftly turning around to look at the source, his whole body tenses as he sees Haggar and two of her druids. He moves his left hand up to grasp onto his shoulder while he shifts his feet so that his right hand could easily reach the chip without them noticing.

 

“What did you do to me?!” His voice laced with anger and hints of fear.

 

Groaning, he could feel the spot on his shoulder pulse under his hand and he tightens his hold on it. His body slightly hunches, trying to accommodate the pain. He could hear the intercom becoming static, Zhex’s voice appearing in broken intervals.

 

‘Dammit,’ he thought, realizing that his own microphone is broken.

 

“You will be the one. The Champion should’ve been our greatest weapon. However, I have learned my mistake.” Her malicious voice seemed to echo inside his head.

 

“I will never fight for you or the empire,” he growls out, trying to buy time. He wants the data chip to download as much info as it can get before he needs to hide it from them.

 

“You may say that now, but you will be under my control,” her tone resolute.

 

She raised her hands and they began to glow purple, as Keith prepared to take the chip and run. Before he could, he gasps out in agony as the wound on his shoulder throbs painfully and his hand grips the area harder. He staggers back to lean against the control panel, his right hand slipping down to take out the chip unnoticed.

 

Whatever they shot at him earlier, he could feel it spread on his body. He could feel a headache coming and not wanting to waste any more time, he swiftly slotted the chip into a small space in the quillion of his luxite blade. To prevent them from noticing that movement, he grabs the handle of the blade and unsheathes it, pointing the tip towards Haggar and her druids.

 

“S- Stop whatever... You are doing..” he rasps out, his voice straining.

 

Haggar coos mockingly and the glow on her hands seem to brighten. “Just give in paladin.”

 

“I… No…” he could feel his mind slipping and something taking over. He wasn’t sure what, but he can’t let it dominate his mind.

 

“Since your battle with my druid at the quintessence facility, they have been ordered to report to me about everything concerning you. With these and the studies from the Champion, you are more suitable than anyone else.” Her tone filled with fascination and awe. “With this, you will be my Vanquisher.”

 

Unable to bear the pain any longer, Keith lets go. His eyes closing underneath his mask. It felt like he was drowning, being covered in a thick liquid until there was nothing left of him.

 

Haggar watched as the blade’s body stilled, waiting to see if her experiment will work. It only took a few ticks before the former paladin’s body moved to stand straight and face them once more.

 

Before she could check if she has complete control of the former paladin, the druid on her left alerted her to another blade reaching the door to the room.

 

The moment the door opened, both druids shot magic bolts at the doorway, but it didn’t hit anyone. “Show yourself, blade.”

 

When the blade appeared in the doorway, she examined him in disinterest. She already got what she wanted and there will be no use of him. The blade is foolish for believing that she could be ordered around by him and naive if he thinks that he could take Keith from her.

 

She smirks in satisfaction, sensing the confusion and shock from the new blade. After all, to him, Keith has chosen to ally with the empire, betraying the blades.

 

Sneering, she decides to test Keith and see if she has full control of him. “Kill him.” She brings up a hand to stop her druids from attacking the blade. She wanted to see for herself if she made the right choice of using the paladin blade as her warrior.

 

It was quite amusing, watching as the taller blade tried to reason with the smaller one and would hesitate to harm him. Another advantage presented to her, it seems. She could use the paladins and the blades feelings for Keith to end them.

 

Keith tries to stop from attacking Zhex, but his body wasn’t listening to him. Fear and guilt swam in his heart as he watched Zhex get hurt because of him.

 

He could feel the pain from the new gash on his side and he couldn’t hate Zhex for it. Instead, it renewed his determination in trying to get some control back on his body. He only needed a small slip to give Zhex more time.

 

It was at the last moment, right before his body threw his luxite blade was he able to dominate the invasive power for a tick. He watched as his blade impaled Zhex’s torso, relief flooding him.

 

If he was a tick too late, he knew that his blade would’ve pierced Zhex in the heart. Now, he can only hope that Kolivan finds the chip in his blade and would proceed with caution. Additionally, in case he was to die, he wants them to know instead of wondering about it if he never returns.

 

He will also have to be careful around Haggar and to make sure she doesn’t know that her magic didn’t fully work on him.

 

As the hangar closes, he looks at Zhex in the eye and mouths the words, ‘I’m sorry.’

 


End file.
